


Vengeance

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Rating: PG - Freeform, character: bob, character: sunstreaker, genre: action, genre: humor, verse: idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Sunstreaker’s got a lesson to teach.  Bob’s happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Bob, Sunstreaker, ??  
>  **Warnings:** Humorous violence?  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from tiamat1972. The request can be found [here](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/191244.html?thread=3064588#t3064588).
> 
>  **The Prompt:** _IDW Sunstreaker using Bob to enact revenge on someone. Bonus if its someone unexpected._

Bob sniffed the cloth, antennae flicking forward as he looked up at Sunstreaker. His master’s field was vibrating with glee, and that made the insecticon wriggle in place.

“Ready to hunt, Bob?” Sunstreaker asked, his voice that excited tone that made Bob’s aft waggle hard enough to rock his whole body. “You ready?”

Bob whined and chirped and ran in a tight circle before remembering his training. His aft hit the floor with a dull thud, all four optics bright and olfactory sensors trained on that scent.

“Good boy,” his master praised. “Stay.”

Bob stayed as Sunstreaker moved to the door and opened it. Golden optics locked on his master’s face, and it was all the insecticon could do to remain in place. His antennae wobbled, angling as far forward as they would go.

Sunstreaker grinned as he stepped to the side, well out of Bob’s path. “Ready~?”

Bob whined. He was _so_ ready!

Sunstreaker’s hand swept in a wide arc from right to left, waving Bob out in the same moment he shouted, “Hunt, Bob!”

Bob tore out of their den, claws scrabbling over the deck plating for traction as he launched. He charged out into the hall and angled to the left, able to smell the scent stronger in that direction. He could hear Sunstreaker’s laugh following after him, but Bob quickly left the mech behind. He slowed a little, optics squinting in concentration as he tracked the scent. The vents blew more of it around, but his prey wasn’t in them.

There was a sound up ahead, other hive members talking, and as Bob rounded a corner, the scent strengthened even more. The insecticon crouched low, optics on his prey and whole frame tense for the final attack.

“Good boy, Bob,” Sunstreaker whispered as he crept up to the corner and peeked around it.

Bob waited, shuffling his back feet into better position, his audials tuned to his master’s command and antennae reaching for the prey where it stood chattering. Of course the prey was a hive mate, so this was just play hunting, Bob knew that in seeing the mech, but this was _always_ fun.

Sunstreaker watched, and as soon as the prey took a step back from the mech he was talking to, the golden mech’s hand dropped from the hold signal to the attack sign.

Bob flew forward and before the prey knew he was in danger, the insecticon leapt up and pounced. Four feet landed right between square-ish wings, and the small fingers of Bob’s secondary hands gripped the back of the prey’s collar armor. He went down with a shriek, the other hive member startling with a yelp as well.

“What the-?!” the prey started, but Bob leaned down and growled low in his audial.

“ _Good_ boy, Bob!” Sunstreaker said as he strode forward and crouched down in front of the prey.

“Is… Sunstreaker, maybe you should call off your… uh… pet?” the other mech said.

“Don’t worry, Pipes,” Sunstreaker said. “We’re just here to remind Skids about the importance of privacy. Aren’t we, Bob?”

Bob growled again and flexed his fingers and claws on the prey’s plating. He was careful not to scratch, but his dominance was indisputable. Thus Sunstreaker’s was as well.

“Bet Bob would fit in the vents if you do,” Sunstreaker said.

“It was an accident,” the prey- Skids said, his voice strained and frame trembling a little.

“Yeah, but staying to watch wasn’t,” Sunstreaker replied. “Gonna need you to be _really_ careful in the future. Bob likes hunting, and I like letting him.”

Bob growled once more because his master had dropped his own voice to what sounded like a real threat. That was a bit confusing. This was just play after all.

Skids nodded though, submissive and contrite. “I will be. Promise.”

“Good,” Sunstreaker said, then stood and started walking. “Bob, come.”

Bob chirped, gave Skids a playful lick to the back of his helm, then bounced off the mech’s back to trot after his master. He was a good boy! Would there be a treat? Would there?!

Yes!

Bob’s aft wagged hard as they stopped just around the corner again, but he managed to sit and stay still long enough for the yummy little cube to be held out for him. He took it from Sunstreaker’s hand carefully, and then chirred happily as they walked back to their den.

**Author's Note:**

> And YAY! This is the LAST of the Prompty Prompts! Whew!


End file.
